The Jaguar
by Nekobaghira
Summary: Part of the Life with the Lightwood series. Alec and Magnus get an unexpected and odd visitor.


Magnus had one of the traveling domiciles as long as there was a major ley line nearby, he did or could move. The Warlock liked New York, then he married and was promoted to a better position to help the downworld, he had to be where Alec would live. He moved his apartment to Alicante. Lorenzo never knew the apartment moved, he never knew Magnus' attachment to this apartment. All Lorenzo knew was that it was important to Magnus. Getting his home back was part of the negotiation with Lorenzo after saving the world. Magnus apartment was home which included his Alexander was special to him. He was glad the ley lines were perfect in the place they chose to live in Alicante. Being the High Warlock of Brooklyn was important, his new nob was far more

While it wasn't odd to see cats in Alicante or in other areas of Idris, not as many as other places or realms but once the deputized downworld and shadowhunters started mingling and living in varies areas, pets of all kinds began to populate. In retrospect the new beasts created business for those who were not part of the military or any other protective organization for Shadowhunters and the Downworld.

Alec knew that Magnus would care for the strays in New York, so occasionally there would be a stray on the balcony of their loft. Magnus gave them food and they'd move on with their day. It retrospect after living so long in New York, it was nice to see some of its uniqueness infiltrate the Shadowhunter home world. Whether that was cuisine, pets or some life style things and something sadly missing in Shadowhunter world, movies or theater. They were becoming more than warriors, and diplomats.

The black cat with green eyes stared at Alec, studying him as if the animal was trying to learn all it could about the shadowhunter. Alec looked around the loft, it wasn't the first time he encountered strange circumstances with an animal. He remembered when Lorenzo Rey scratched help on the lizard tank. He was getting the same strange vibe as he had with the lizard. He went to fed the cat anyway, it would bring him closer to the cat and he'd look around for anything out of the ordinary.

He brought the cat a tin of tuna and some water, placed the food on the balcony floor. The cat accepted the offering and while it ate Alec looked around the area to see if there was anything he had not seen or if there was something amiss. The only thing that seemed odd was how the cat could have gotten to the balcony. The loft wasn't at ground level, they were several stories up and since it was a moving apartment, it was on top of another building with a great view of Alicante. Not that cats couldn't get to the loft, it was more of a climb than when they lived in New York.

"How did you get up here?" Alec spoke out loud and mostly to himself, what he wasn't expecting was an answer.

"I used a portal," the cat was now cleaning his face with his paws. "Thanks for dinner, I was starving." The cat continued his grooming and didn't spare Alec another glace. The felines voice was masculine and he sounded amused at the being who fed him.

Alec looked at the cat, he would have thought he was surprised but living with his husband and interacting with warlocks had shown him so many different things, he was starting to believe that there wasn't much that he had not seen only Magnus could surprise him, he was the king of them.

"A portal? Are you a Warlock, are you stuck in animal form?" Might as well get information to help his husband in returning the warlock back to himself.

"Warlock? No, but I can perform magic, where I'm from I would be called a wizard," the cat finished grooming and then sat up straight and curled his tail around his feet and looked at Alec. "I don't think there is many differences between warlocks and wizards. I am indeed stuck and could use some help getting home." The cat then winked at the shadowhunter. Now that he had a full belly, he could appreciated the male currently helping him. He was tall with dark messy hair and it was clear the male worked out. You don't get biceps like that without training.

"Where is that, exactly." Alec was a little confused and was feeling he needed to talk to Magnus right away.

"A different realm, looks like this place but its different." The cat winked again. The being before was good looking and he appreciated things that were pretty. When the shadowhunter said nothing, the rolled his eyes, "you have heard of different realms, haven't you?"

"Yes, of course," Alec couldn't help the sarcasm, nor stop his eyes from rolling. "You didn't answer the question."

"Werewood Wilds." The cat blinked a few times.

"Never heard of it." Alec had his Inquisitor look on him, while he was open to ideas, he was also a prove it to me in ideology. His family gave him enough grief for his suspicious behavior but to him, it was wise to question things.

"Why would you, its an animal realm with no beings like you." the cat wasn't intimidated by the male, in fact he found him interesting. This being had no idea what could kill him and he stood his ground. The cat thought it was admirable.

Alec had enough, it was time for some answers. "How did you get here?"

"I was teaching a young cub the intricacies of portals and the cub make a mistake, the magic of this realm pulled at the errant portal and I was drawn in." The cat merely shrugged as he answered, for him magic was everywhere. Its what you did with it that made the difference between good or bad.

"If you don't know where you are going here, you end up in limbo, how is it you are not in limbo?" Alec was curious because it could mean that Asmodeus could escape limbo. That was a thought that bothered him and if he was honest with himself, he felt fear from the idea.

"Not all magic from any given realm is the same as the world you live in. Stop being so small minded." The cat all but glared at the shadowhunter.

Alec practically huffed at the cat and crossed his arms over his chest. Great he thought, he's getting grief from a freakin' talking cat. He extended one arm and held his hand in a tilted fashion to signal that he was asking for time and patience. "Okay, stay where you are, I need to make a phone call." Alec walked into the loft and dialed Magnus. He informed Magnus of the their bizarre situation at home. Magnus promised he would be home soon. Magnus canceled the rest of his appointments then finished his task as quick as he could.

The cat watched the tall, dark haired man walk away and used some device. He observed the male had markings on his neck and arms, reminded him of his spotted friends from home.

After a few minutes passed, he watched the male pace and go into a room and come out looking through what he knew to be this worlds tomes. It made him smile, he chose well when following magic to find his way home.

Thirty minutes later the cat's tail twitched, he could sense magic incoming and it was powerful. It was exciting because he was feeling hope. This was the power he needed to get home and he was certain of it but while he waited for the the aura to manifest he didn't realize he shifted into his large cat form. He looked at himself and sighed, he couldn't wait til he was home and could control his own magical abilities better. The cat would have to deal with the tall dark haired man as a black jaguar. He barely managed to give confidence in their interaction with him in his smaller form. The new magic should help or so he hoped.

Magnus walked into his loft, he could have used a portal directly but there was something about them walking into their home from the door that was a wonderful greeting, while it took very little to get a kiss from his husband, the greeting for home was sweet when through the loft door.

After kissing Alexander thoroughly to only break apart for breath, Magnus noticed unknown magic in his loft. He leaned away from Alec to get a better sense for what was going on and he would recognize his shadowhunter's concern.

Magnus kept Alec facing him as he looked around his shoulder to stare at the large jaguar on their balcony. The only thing he could think is where the hell did his lover find such a big cat. Wouldn't a kitten of normal size be better? Alec looked at him with concern, but the warlock knew from the moment they got married, life was going to be bizarre for them. They were better together in every way and their perseverance ruled in a way that was respected.

Without giving away anything, Magnus leaned into his lover and whispered "there is a puma on the balcony."

"What?" Alec tried to squirm out of the warlocks grip to look but Magnus would not let him. Alec was about to get his way when Magnus whispered, "wait." Alec stilled himself, he trusted his lover with every fiber of his being.

Magnus held his lover's face close to his so that they could discuss discreetly what had happened, the jaguar recognized that these men were involved with each other. The big cat sighed, he watched the newcomer who was equally as attractive as the first male. He had tall hair, bronze skin and a magical aura that could rival anyone in his home-world. He dressed to impress and flaunted his looks and the cat appreciated that after all, cats are gorgeous. He was the perfect match for the other being.

They both turned together and looked at the balcony, Alec's surprise was quick but he schooled his expression. The big black cat merely stared, "it's still me," the jaguar assured Alec, "I have two forms, a smaller one for places that requires a smaller version of myself. And my larger size which is my protective form." Alec shook his head to acknowledge what was stated. He'd given up on questioning magical weirdness.

Alec explained everything to his lover, which was more the jaguar to be included in their previous private talk. The cat picked up the story where Alec stopped and explained his situation, his magic limits while in another realm and a cub who wasn't as practiced in the arts and Magnus laughed. This was the funniest thing to happen to him in hundreds of years. Not only could he help this being go home, he was amused at its fondness for his husband. Clearly a way to another beings heart is a can of tuna and water. Magnus could feel the magic off of the cat and its affection for not only Alec but for himself. The jaguar was appreciative and that was all the warlock needed to know in order to help the creature. His husband just looked confused and Magnus chuckled to himself walking to apothecary to find the book he would need. The warlocks husband was adorable especially if he wasn't sure what was going on.

The jaguar explained that it was the magic surrounding their apartment that drew him to them. Magnus found the spell he would need and used some of the cats fur with its permission to create the right portal for the cat. Magnus wasn't the High Warlock Alicante for nothing.

"We're set." Magnus was pleased with his work. "All you gotta do now is think of home and my portal along with the incantation will get you there."

The jaguar nodded his head and readied himself, once the portal was open the cat glanced once more at the two men and winked, his gait that of a predator who was on the hunt. He was hunting for home and once through the portal it closed. Magnus pulled Alec close to him, "you are good man Alexander."

"As are you," then the shadowhunter leaned in to kiss his warlock.


End file.
